Kudet! Kudet!
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Nggak selamanya hidup gua tuh enak. Apalagi jika ternyata semua orang tahu kalau gua itu kudet!/ "Arti 'btw' itu apaan sih?"/ "Kudet, lu!"/ Side story of Class 2 - E /


Kudet! Kudet!

Genre: Friendship

Main Character: Len Kagamine

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Warning: OOT, Bad, Miss Typo's, Gua-Lu bahasa, and Full Len's POV

Summary: Nggak selamanya hidup gua tuh enak. Apalagi jika ternyata semua orang tahu kalau gua itu kudet!/ "Arti 'btw' itu apaan sih?"/ "Kudet, lu!"/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Side story of Class 2 – E

*) Special for Mr. Caramel and Atmosfer or RE8AL :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nama gua, Len Kagamine. Cowok yang dibilang paling cakep didunia ini setelah bapak gua –kata emak gua. Umur? Ya … masih muda lah! Tua-an juga Bang Ai *lirik Akaito. Oke, gua bukan bermaksud nyindir Bang Ai alias Akaito, tapi udah kenyataannya kala dia itu paling TUA dikelas gua.

Oke, sekarang gua ingin curhat ke kalian semua! Curhat apa? Ini curhatan tentang gua yang dikatain 'KUDET' oleh anak sekelas. Hiks, gua sedih banget loh sebenernya! Tapi muka gua terlalu datar untuk memperlihatkan muka sedih gua –ciaelah! Yosh, ini dia cerita (baca: curhatan) gua dan kejadiannya bermula pada tanggal 22 April pada jam 7 lewat 43 menit dimalam hari ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari ini, oh yeah! Ini emang masih malam, tepat abis gua makan malam sama keluarga gua. Gua hari ini sedang belajar, tepatnya mengerjakan Pr pelajaran 'Vokal' yang disuruh bikin 35 lirik lagu. Sarap kan kakak-kakak yang ngasih tugas? Mana tugas IPS dari Mrs. Killer juga belum gua kerjain lagi. Terpaksa deh gua nyontek 'dikit' ke Miku yang merupakan temen nyontek gua selama ini. Jadilah gua ngirim pesan ke dia.

**To: Miku**

**Text: Mik, pr ips udh dikerjain?**

Bahasa gua singkat amet ya? Biarin deh! Gua males formal-formal kayak Miku gitu. Kata gua mah … kerajinan itu!

**From: Miku**

**Text: Yang mana?**

Miku, pliss deh! Lu belajar atau kagak sih selama ini? Kok pr IPS dari guru yang killer aja lu kagak inget?

**To: Miku**

**Text: Yg dibuku tulis …**

Hufft! Yaudah deh, gua mending ngerjain tugas nulis lirik lagu itu aja dah! Daripada tugas gua makin numpuk.

**From: Miku**

**Text: Belum tuh! Pasti lu belum ngerjain, kan? -_-**

Gua hanya tersenyum kecil sejenak. Lu tahu aja isi pikiran gua, Mik! Salut dah gua ama lu! Wkwkwk ….

**To: Miku**

**Text: Belum :D**

Sembari gua nungguin pesan, gua ngerjain tuh tugas dari kakak-kakak lulusan LHS sambil dengerin lagu. Bosen gua sama pelajaran ini! Kagak ada habisnya ngasih tugas.

**From: Miku**

**Text: Ketahuan malesnya -_-**

Miku, rupanya kali ini lu salah! Gua emang agak males sih … tapi kan itu 'berkat' tugas dari pelajaran 'Vokal'. Lu mah enak pelajarannya kagak ribet-ribet amet karna suara dan intonasi bicara lu bagus! Lah gua?

**To: Miku**

**Text: Ywdh sihh … tdi itu gw ngerjain tugas vokal jdi gk sempet ngerjain**

Beberapa menit kemudian … pesan yang dinantipun akhirnya muncul juga ….

**From: Miku**

**Text: Yaudah! Woles aja sih! Btw, pr-nya cuman itu doang, kan?**

'Btw'? Apa itu 'btw'? Sejenis makanan, kah? Merek minuman, kah? Atau justru sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hentai? (Author: Len ketahuan mesumnya -_- *author dilindes Len seketika*)

**To: Miku**

**Text: btw apa sih?**

Pliss deh! Bahasa lu aneh tau nggak, Mik! Udah 'nope' (nomer hape) terus ini 'btw'. Aneh banget sumpah!

**From: Miku**

**Text: Ketahuan kudetnya -_-**

Orz! Bahkan dari muka datar gua yang katanya cakep itu dia bisa tahu kalau gua itu kudet? Oh, God! Lain kali ingatkan gua untuk menyarankan dia buka 'stand dukun' karena saking bisanya baca pikiran orang.

**To: Miku**

**Text: Iya2 gw itu emang mls dan kudet :( puasss?**

Lain kali gua harus update fb sama tv kali, ya? Rasanya malu-maluin juga kalau gua itu emang kudet.

**From: Miku**

**Text: Hahaha … itu baru saya puasss :D**

Dasar sialan! Cuktaw gua ama lu! -_-

**To: Miku**

**Text: :(**

Pada akhirnya, ditugas nulis lirik lagu gua, gua tulis lagu 'Unbreak My Heart' yang dilantunkan oleh Toni Braxton.

**From: Miku**

**Text: Ayolah, jangan sedih dong! :D**

Sialan tuh anak! Pokoknya, besok mending gua tanya aja ke anak kelas (bahkan kalau perlu yang paling update sekaligus) biar gua tahu apa arti 'btw' yang dibilang oleh Miku itu.

* * *

*Keesokkan paginya*

Kringg! Kringg! Bel sekolah gua berbunyi dengan nyaring. Pelajaran pertama itu em … apa ya? Oya, IPS! Untung gua udah dapet contekkan dari Ted, sementara Miku nampak kasih contekkan pr ke Kaito. Kadang gua heran, kenapa ya Kaito itu selalu dibaik-baikkin sama Miku giliran gua yang satu kelompok atau satu geng sama dia malah di-bully mulu sama tuh anak! Apa salah gua coba? Tapi yaudah lah, semuanya udah ditentukan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa *be positive thinking*

Gua langsung duduk disamping Miku gegara pelajaran IPS pake in-focus dan inilah saat-saat gua mesti tanya ke seseorang demi tahu apa arti dari 'btw' itu!

"Iroha," panggil gua pada seorang gadis yang duduk dibelakang Miku.

"Apa?" tanya Iroha tanpa menoleh ke gua sedikit pun dari buku memasak miliknya.

Kadang, gua aneh sama anak kelas ini. Pasti tingkahnya selalu nggak nyambung! Kayak Iroha yang lagi baca buku memasak waktu pelajaran IPS atau Kaito yang makan es krim setiap hari. Jadi rasanya gua yang paling normal dikelas ini. Palingan juga gua cuman kebanyakan makan pisang setiap hari doang!

"Lu tahu arti 'btw' kagak?" tanya gua dengan penuh harapan.

Sedetik …

Dua detik …

Tiga detik …

Empat detik …

Lima detik …

Enam detik …

Tujuh detik …

Delapan detik …

Sembilan detik …

Sepuluh detik kemudian …

"WHAT? Lu nggak tahu ari 'btw'?" seru Iroha kaget.

Semuanya langsung nengok kearah gua dan Iroha. Untung, si Mrs, Killer lagi ditoilet, kalau nggak sekelas bisa dihukum kali ya? Tapi gua tengsin juga kalau diliatin kayak begini. Mana Iroha ngomong kenceng banget lagi!

"Kudet lu!" cerocos Big Al.

Pliss! Gua udah tengsin berat nih! Masa' mereka tega mau nge-bully gua karna 'kudet' doang?

"Ahahaha … makanya jadi orang tuh update!" tawa Miku.

Aish! Ini juga salah lu juga, Mik! Lagian lu sms gua bukan yang berasal dari KBBI sih!

"Iya, gua tahu gua kudet," kata gua pasrah.

Pada akhirnya semua anak kelas 2 – E langsung nge-bully gua. Malangnya nasib gua hari ini!

* * *

Oke, lu udah denger curhatan gua, kan? Makanya jangan anggep hidup gua itu enak banget! Malah ngenes dan nggak semulus aspal jalanan (sejak kapan aspal jalanan mulus?). Sumpah, gua tengsin berat hari itu! Mana gua di-bully segala lagi. Untung aja Mayu kagak tahu, bisa-bisa dia ilfeel lagi sama gua. Lalu, gua bersumpah bakalan bales dendam ke Miku! Lihat saja nanti! *masang muka sangar*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesimpulan:

-Jika ada kosa kata bahasa gaul, alangkah baik jika kalian search di google biar nggak dikatain 'KUDET!'

* * *

**Hohoho … the end juga! Serius, ini real story dan baru terjadi pada tanggal 22 sampai tanggal 23. Sumpah, itu saya ngakak banget waktu sms-an sama temen make kata 'btw' tapi tak tahunya dia malah nggak tahu apa itu arti/maksud dari btw (by the way) XD**

**Last words, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
